the avenging wars rise of darthtron
by ultramaster16.l
Summary: the first order has obtained the power stone to power star killer base 2 and has captured the guardians of the galaxy, the rebellion and the nova core have joined forces and summoned the avengers to help take care of the problem, only things get worse when Ultron returns as Darthtron, how does he return? read and see


A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY

THE AVENGING WARS. RISE OF DARTHTRON

The first order is currently working on what they are calling star killer base 2, to power this new weapon kylo Ren has located A new power source located on a planet known as Xandar, he and several storm troopers are currently invading the planet in search of this new power source.

It is total war on xandar between the first order and the nova core. The nova core has never faced an enemy quite like this since Ronan,

POW POW

Nova soldier; MAM! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!? THIS NEW ENEMY IS TO STRONG!

Nova core; Call in the guardians of the galaxy! 

Star lord; Did somebody call for awesomeness!? 

Nova soldier; already did mam! 

Nova prime; Good!

Rocket raccoon; who are these white guys?

Baby Groot; I am Groot.

Rocket raccoon; yeah they look weak alright.

Nova prime; Well their not! Look there after the power stone! Stop them!

Gamora ; You got it!

The guardians of the galaxy began to fight with all of their might, Star lord and rocket raccoon were blasting through the storm troopers while Drax and Gamora were slashing through the troopers leaving them bloodied and beaten, and Groot was smashing!

Baby Groot; I AM GROOT!

Star lord then noticed a tall man wearing a black mask and a green robe walking into nova cores base, he quickly ran towards the man before he could make it to the power stone.

Star lord; Stop right there buddy!  
Star lord said as he pulled his blaster out of his pocket.

Star lord; Who are you!

Kylo Ren; My name is Kylo ren, servant to the supreme leader and grandson of darth Vader.

Star lord; one, who? Two, who?

Suddenly Kylo Ren pulled his hand in front of him and suddenly star lord felt like he was being choked to death,

Kylo Ren; Both my master and my grandfather are both great and powerful men.

Star lord; HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?

Kylo Ren; It's called the force, it's an ancient technic used by those who train themselves to use it.

Star lord; Dude…your talking crazy! Supreme leader, darth Vader, the force!

Kylo Ren then used the force to pull the power stone from its prison and free it.

Star Lord; You can't control that amount of power!

Kylo ren; I do not need to control it, it's for the first orders new weapon.

Suddenly kylo ren saw a laser coming towards him and he quickly deflected it.

Rocket Raccoon; Well…Crap.

Kylo ren; A friend of yours I presume.

Baby Groot; I am Groot.

Kylo Ren; I don't care.

Kylo Ren then threw star lord towards Rocket and Baby Groot, suddenly Drax and Gamora charged at him with their weapons but Kylo Ren pulled his light saber against them causing their weapons to be cut in half.

Star lord; Hey no fair I want a laser sword thingy!

Then the rest of the storm troopers came in and handcuffed the guardians clamming them as enemies of the first order.

Storm trooper ; Sir, what should we do with the prisoners?

Kylo Ren; Put them in our prison, the supreme leader will decide their fate when our weapon is done.

Storm trooper; and as for the living nova soldiers?

Kylo Ren; Kill them all.

Suddenly as they raised their weapons they saw their enemies approaching, the rebellion.

Kylo Ren; Never mind! Our troops are wounded and fighting the rebellion will only lead to death. Let us go.

They ran towards their ships and blasted off.

Poe; You guys follow Kylo Ren! I'm going to land.

They did as instructed and He landed.

Two figures came from the ship, one was a young man and the other was an older woman.

Leia; Nova prime, I'm Leia leader of the rebellion against the first order.

Nova Prime; So that's who they were.

Leia; Do you know what they wanted here?

Nova Prime; They got their hands on one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe, the power stone. It has the potation to destroy the very universe itself.

Leia; Oh no. the first order is a dangerous organization bent on complete control over the galaxy, if they have this power, I pray to GOD that they won't destroy a planet. But if this power stone is as powerful as you say then were all doomed.

Nova prime; Looks like we're be working together , or at least until we stop the first order.

Leia; What do you suggest we do?

Nova Prime; I know a group of individuals on the planet earth.

Leia; Do you think they will help.

Nova Prime; Oh they will and if they fail. They will avenge it.

Tell me what you think in the reviews and tell me if I should keep going, see you guys next time.


End file.
